Orgueil et Jalousie
by Anamaelia
Summary: 6ème année des maraudeurs. James d'humeur maussade rumine dans son coin. Si seulement il n'avait pas lancé ce stupide pari à Sirius. Si seulement il ne s'était pas disputé avec lui. Si seulement, il n'était pas amoureux de lui ! Mais Rémus lui à tout compris, et il veille au grain ! OS SB/JP, yaoï !


Titre : Orgueil et Jalousie

Résumé : 6ème année des maraudeurs. James d'humeur maussade rumine dans son coin. Si seulement il n'avait pas lancé ce stupide pari à Sirius. Si seulement il ne s'était pas disputé avec lui. Si seulement, il n'était pas amoureux de lui ! Mais Rémus lui à tout compris, et il veille au grain ! OS SB/JP, yaoï !

Déclaimer : Comme d'ab, rien est à moi tout est à la Grande JK !

Note de l'auteur : Voici mon dernier défi en date (vous le retrouverez sur le forum « défi que tout le monde peut relever »). Voici quand même un rappel des conditions :

Défi n°15

Couple : Sirius / James

Condition : Rencontre avec le Kraken du lac.

Phrases : - C'est pas bien ça ! Méchant, méchant Siri !

1, 2, 3, nous irons aux bois, 4, 5, 6… (Jouer avec nos saucisses, 7, 8, 9, et cueillir des p'tites meufs, 10, 11, 12, qui auront les fesses toutes rouges)

Je tiens aussi à vous dire que pour ce défi, j'étais encore limitée à 2000 mots ! Et comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas pu me restreindre… 3700… C'est ce qui s'appelle dépassé ! Du coup, désolé pour la frustration (vous comprendrez^^).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

James blasé, déambulait à travers les couloirs de Poudlard. Si pour une fois il n'était pas accompagné de sa fameuse bande, c'était purement par choix. Le jeune homme de 16 ans était dans une phase de remise en question. Oh, n'allez pas imaginer que cette "remise en question" était à propos d'un certain Serverus Snape… Faut pas rêver non plus ! Non, cette " remise en question" concernait son meilleur ami, et frère de cœur : Sirius Black. Qu'a encore fait Sirius Black, me direz-vous. Mais pour une fois, le jeune home n'était pour rien dans l'affaire. Le problème venait de James.

Depuis quelques temps déjà, le Gryffondor à lunettes était troublé par le jeune Black, comme si les petits jeux de mots innocents de Sirius ne l'étaient plus du tout. Et au lieu dans rire, comme avant, James en rougissait comme une pucelle effarouchée ! Et bien sûr, ses "amis" ne se privaient pas pour en rire !

Non mais je vous jure, quelle décadence ! Mais pourquoi réagissait-il de cette façon ?

Bon d'accord, Sirius était grand, beau et fort. Mais il était surtout le pire abrutit que la terre n'est jamais portée parfois. Comme cette fois où il avait dit à Servilus comment ouvrir le passage secret du saule cogneur, pour qu'il se retrouve face à face à un Lunard plus que de mauvais poils, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Un vrai abrutit je vous dis !

Alors pourquoi commençait-il à ressentir des trucs qu'il n'aurait jamais dû ressentir pour un imbécile tel que lui ? Ça le dépassait !

Et puis, Rémus ! A chaque fois que Rémus le voyait, un petit sourire maraudesque sur les lèvres, il lui faisait des réflexions ! Genre :

Ce que tu peux être timide, James, tu rougis comme une Poufsouffle devant son premier amour !

Ou bien :

Tu sembles être tendu, James. Peut-être que Sirius pourrait te faire un petit massage…

Sans conteste, de tous les maraudeurs, Rémus était le pire ! Sous ses airs de gentil garçon se cachait un vrai loup prêt à vous dévorer…

Mauvais jeu de mots. Très mauvais jeu de mots.

Bref, vous l'aurez compris, présentement, James évitait les autres maraudeurs, et ce, depuis quelques jours. Oh, il ne fuyait pas… enfin, pas vraiment. Il voulait juste faire le point au calme.

Parce que s'il tombait vraiment amoureux de Sirius, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge ! Tout le monde savait, Sirius était le pire hétéro de Poudlard. Ses conquêtes se comptaient par dizaine et ne duraient jamais plus d'une semaine. Sirius était un véritable Don Juan. Leur amitié pourrait-elle survivre si James n'arrivait pas à taire ses sentiments naissants ?

Son estomac se manifesta bruyamment. Il grogna. Il était tant de retourner à la civilisation.

Une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir trainé, trainé et encore trainé, il finit par ne plus pouvoir y échapper – surtout qu'il avait vraiment faim – et rejoignit la Grande Salle. Il s'assit sous le sourire goguenard de Rémus. Mais, ce qu'il nota le plus, c'était le fait que Sirius le remarqua à peine, trop occupé à draguer sa dernière conquête. Et au lieu d'être juste désespéré par l'imbécilité de son camarade, il sentit un désagréable pincement au niveau du cœur, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un mélange de tristesse et de jalousie… Il soupira.

Le regard rieur, mais un peu triste, de Rémus lui apprit que son soupire n'avait pas été aussi discret qu'il ne l'avait souhaité. Il soupira à nouveau.

Non mais vraiment comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux du champion toutes catégories de coureur de jupons de Poudlard.

 _Jamesie…_

Fallait-il qu'il soit né sous la pire mauvaise étoile qui n'est jamais existée ?

 _Jamesie…_

Ou quelqu'un lui avait jeté une malédiction… ?

 _Jamesie !_

Ça devait être ça ! Ca ne pouvait qu'être ça : une malédiction des plus noires.

 _Cornedrue !_

James sursauta à l'entente de son surnom, et se retourna vers Sirius, le regard noir. La fille était partie.

« Quoi encore Patmol ? »

« Ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle. A quoi peux-tu bien penser pour être autant dans les nuages ? »

Le sourire goguenard de Sirius rendit James encore plus maussade.

« Non Sirius, je ne pense pas toujours au sexe comme toi ! »

« Je ne pense pas qu'au sexe ! » s'exclama Sirius outré.

James fit un sourire sarcastique .

« Non, en effet, tu ne penses pas toujours au sexe. De temps en temps, tu penses à un plan pour amener une fille rétissante à ton lit, donc au sexe. Ou alors tu penses à une blague que pourrait faire les maraudeurs pour que ta popularité augmente, notamment auprès de la gente féminine. Alors, non tu ne penses pas toujours au sexe… »

« Mais ça n'a rien avoir » se défendit Sirius. « Ça relève du défi ! »

« Du défi, tu dis ! » répliqua James dont la mauvaise humeur de faisait qu'augmenter. « Un défi serait plus de voler un œuf d'accromantule, ou d'aller dire bonjour au Calamar Géant du lac. Non toi ce que tu fais c'est juste trop facile. Il n'y a aucun défi. »

« Je peux t'assurer que l'excitant dans l'affaire, c'est quand il y a de la résistance. Mais si tu veux on va faire tes défis… Je volerai un œuf d'accormantule avant la fin du mois, alors je gagnerai mon défi, et tu seras à mon service pour un mois. Si tu veux y échapper va dire bonjour au Kraken, et rapporte moi une de ses ventouses ! Alors on aura tous deux gagné ! »

« Très bien ! » accepta sèchement James.

A peine eu-t-il accepté, qu'il le regrettait déjà : Il avait toujours eut horreur de l'eau, alors le lac…

Il ne savait pas très bien nager, et détester par-dessus tout mettre la tête sous l'eau : Il avait l'impression de se noyer. Malheureusement, par orgueil sans doute, il n'avait jamais dit ça à ses amis. Et ce n'est pas maintenant, alors qu'il y avait défi à la clé, ainsi qu'une potentielle victoire, qu'il allait leur dire.

Maudissant sa propre stupidité, il partit furieux vers son premier cours de l'après-midi : la nouvelle copine de Sirius avait réapparut, et James refusait de regarder Sirius draguer et embrasser la greluche.

Il n'entendit plus parler du défi de la semaine, et sa relation avec Sirius ne s'était pas améliorée, même si le jeune Black faisait des efforts évidents pour se réconcilier alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée pourquoi ils étaient en froid. Mais, plutôt que de céder au désespoir James avais opté pour la colère. Ce n'est que le samedi suivant qu'il entendit à nouveau parler du défi.

« James, pourrais-tu me prêter ta cape d'invisibilité pour ce soir ? »

Le jeune homme essayait d'être cordial, mais James avait tout de suite sentit la jalousie lui monter au nez.

« Pourquoi la veux-tu ? Un nouveau rendez-vous galant avec cette Cécile ? Ou est-ce Julie ? Je ne sais plus où ça en est. » Demanda-t-il avec amertume qu'il n'essayait même plus de cacher : Rémus avait tout deviné, et Sirius était trop aveugle pour comprendre, quand à Peter, il ne captait pas plus que Sirius, et avait pris le parti de ce dernier.

« Non, je vais dans la forêt Interdite. On a un défi, je te rappelle… »

James sentit son cœur battre plus fort.

« Et tu crois que je vais t'aider alors qu'on est adversaire ? » s'entendit-il dire avant même d'avoir réfléchis. Quel crétin !

« Apparemment, je m'étais trompé » répliqua froidement Sirius qui s'était renfermé comme une huitre. Et sans plus un mot, le plus grand partit dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu.

James ne mit pas longtemps à se décider. A peine deux minutes après le départ de son ancien meilleur ami, il prit sa cape et en pyjama, se décida à le suivre.

Il s'avéra que c'était une très mauvaise idée, l'hiver n'était pas encore très loin, et James était déjà frigorifié avant d'atteindre le parc. Mais buté comme il l'était, il continua tout de même à suivre Sirius. Ce qu'il avait oublié c'est que Sirius, pour pouvoir sortir en toute sécurité même s'il n'avait pas la cape d'invisibilité, avait la carte des maraudeurs.

Le jeune Black ne comprenait décidément plus du tout le comportement de son meilleur ami. Après avoir passé une semaine à se réconcilier pour une dispute dont il ne comprenait ni les tenants, ni les aboutissants, Sirius s'était résigné à ce que la situation ne s'améliore plus. Surtout, après que James ait refusé si diligemment de lui prêter sa cape… Mais alors que faisait-il derrière lui en ce moment. Le jeune Potter avait-il si peu confiance en lui qui préférait vérifier par lui-même le résultat du défi. Cette possibilité heurta les sentiments de Sirius, qui la repoussa bien vite en souvenir de leur vielle amitié qui n'avait jamais autant été mise à mal.

Puis Sirius étant Sirius, il décida de ne plus se poser de question, et continua à gambader joyeusement dans la forêt tout en fredonnant sa chansonnette fétiche du moment : « Un, Deux, Trois, nous irons au bois, Quatre, Cinq, Six, jouer avec nos saucisses. Sept, Huit, Neuf, se taper de la p'tite meuf. Dix, Onze, Douze qui auront les fesses toute rouge. »

James devint plus rouge que la couleur de sa maison en entendant Sirius. _Et après il dit qu'il ne pense pas toujours au sexe_ pensa le brun quelque peu exaspéré par la nonchalance de son ami, qui bien évidement de faisait absolument pas attention à lui, alors qu'il se trouvait en plein milieu de la forêt interdire et en pleine nuit qui plus est. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire dans une vie précédente pour mériter un tel sort ?

Finalement Sirius commença à approcher du repère d'Aragog, et heureusement pour le cœur du jeune Potter, il commença à prendre certaines précautions. Finit les chansons, c'est a pas de loup qu'il atteignit la lisière du repère de la créature. Apparemment la plupart des araignées étaient en vadrouille, et la bonne étoile de Sirius ne le lâcha pas avant que ce dernier n'est atteint la pondeuse. Cette araignée restait en permanence avec les œufs de toute la colonie, elle était la compagne d'Aragog. C'était donc la créature à redouter la plus, car si par le moindre des hasards, il lui arrivait malheur, la colonie entière deviendrait plus vicieuse et furieuse qu'à l'accoutumée. Mais bien sûr, comme toujours la bonne étoile se fait la malle au moment où l'on a le plus besoin d'elle. Et donc, Sirius avait à peine mis les mains sur un œuf, que la pondeuse se retournait vers lui en sifflant de colère. Le jeune Black, qui faisait la fierté de sa maison de par son courage et sa bravoure, pris la fuite en courant sans demander son reste.

James, qui n'était jamais très loin de son meilleur ami, même s'il était en froid avec ce dernier, s'interposa entre l'araignée et Sirius. Acte très stupide, mais aussi très courageux. Sirius, ne le vit pas et continua à courir fier de lui d'avoir réussi son pari. Mais à peine fut-il sortit de la clairière qu'il se retrouva face à un mur d'araignées. Jurant entre ses dents, il fit un pas de cote, et pris une direction pour le moins aléatoire. D'abord semer les araignées, ensuite, retrouver le chemin de retour. Mais, à peine eut il fait une dizaine de mettre, qu'un hurlement très humain déchira la nuit.

James.

Réalisant qu'il venait de laisser son camarade derrière lui, Sirius fit aussitôt demi-tour. Lui aussi était un Gryffondor pure souche après tout.

James, après avoir entamé un combat avec la pondeuse, réalisa à quel point son geste pouvait être stupide. Et avant même qu'il n'ait pu trouver une parade en excuse ou quelque chose du genre, d'autres araignées, moins grosses mais plus agiles, lui étaient tombées dessus. Il réussit à assommer la première, renvoyer la deuxième, et éviter la troisième, mais la quatrième eut raison de sa défense, et lui entailla profondément le bras gauche qu'il avait levé pour se protéger. La douleur cuisante lui arracha un cri qu'il ne put contenir. Aussitôt, Sirius fit irruption. L'œuf toujours dans les bras, il pointa sa baguette vers une araignée et l'envoya valdinguer.

« Sirius, rends leur l'œuf ! » s'exclama James.

« Il n'en ait pas question! » Répliqua le plus grand.

James souffla de frustration.

« Sirius, si tu veux qu'on survive à cette soirée, il faut que tu leur rendes l'œuf. »

« On a un pari, je te rappelle, et il est hors de question que je perde. »

James se sentit blessé, Sirius tenait plus à un stupide pari qu'à leurs vies, et surtout la sienne apparemment. Il se referma et lui déclara d'une voix froide.

« Je déclare solennellement que tu as gagné ton pari. Maintenant rend leur l'œuf. »

Sirius se décida enfin. Délicatement, il déposa l'œuf devant la pondeuse en marmonnant des paroles que James comprit à peine.

Mais les araignées même après avoir pris possession de leur œuf, ne semblaient pas avoir plus envie que ça de les laisser partir. L'affront était trop important.

C'est alors que Sirius sortit de sa poche une petite boite noir que James n'avais encore jamais vu. Il sortit une pincée de poudre qu'il lança dans les airs, aussitôt un épais brouillard envahit la forêt. James ne voyais plus le bout de ses doigts et si Sirius ne l'avait pas soudainement attrapé par le bras et entrainé à sa suite, il serait resté planté là encore pendant un moment.

C'est à bout de souffle que les deux jeunes hommes atteignirent la lisière de la forêt. James se laissa tomber assis complètement vidé de toutes ses forces. Il peinait encore à reprendre son souffle, quand un éclat de rire retentit à ses côtés. Sirius penché en avant pour lui aussi reprendre son souffle, riait comme un dément. James lui envoya un regard courroucé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? » lui demanda-t-il un peu sèchement.

Sirius se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

« J'ai gagné mon pari »

James le fusilla du regard.

« Je n'ai pas encore perdu ! »

« Je le sais bien, mais la date limite approche, tu devrais pas trop tarder… Sinon tu deviens mon esclave pendant un mois… J'ai déjà plein d'idées. »

« Ca ne m'étonne pas venant de toi, mais ne crie pas victoire trop vite. Et en plus tu as failli nous faire tuer ! »

Sirius pris une voix geignante d'elfe de maison.

« C'est pas bien ça ! Méchant, méchant Siri ! »

Vexé, James se releva et partit en direction du château.

Quelques jours plus tard, le désespoir de James atteint son paroxysme. Il avait toujours ce foutu défi sur les bras, il était définitivement tombé amoureux de Sirius et être en froid avec lui lui pesait de plus en plus, et pour couronner le tout, il avait surpris Sirius en plein action avec sa dernière conquête. Et maintenant il fantasmait totalement. Ses rêves étaient classés interdit moins de 18 ans, et chaque fois que son regard tombait sur son ami, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le déshabiller du regard. Il était décidément foutu !

Alors, il prit le taureau par les cornes. Non, il n'alla pas parler a Sirius, il choisit le défi, quitte à se noyer comme ça il serait tranquille.

Heureusement pour lui, si Sirius était aveugle, Rémus ne l'était pas, et il avait bien vu que son ami n'allait pas bien. Lorsqu'il vit que James ne rentrait pas un soir alors que le couvre-feu était passé, il poussa Sirius à aller chercher James.

« J'ai peur qu'il fasse une connerie » fit Rémus.

« Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il fasse une connerie ? » demanda Sirius perplexe.

Rémus soupira exaspéré par la stupidité de son ami.

« Parce qu'il ne va pas bien en ce moment, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué »

Sirius haussa les épaules.

« Je n'ai rien remarqué de particulier. »

Rémus commença à s'échauffer, et étant donné que la pleine lune n'était plus très loin, un grondement plus qu'animal fit vibrer sa poitrine.

« Si je te dis que James ne va pas bien, c'est qu'il ne va pas bien. Alors maintenant, tu prends et tes cliques et tes claques, et tu vas régler tes problèmes avec lui. Et tu ne reviens pas avant d'être réconcilier avec James. »

Rémus poussait Sirius vers la sortie sans vraiment lui laisser le choix. Mais Sirius tenta de protester une dernière fois.

« Mais je n'ai aucun soucis avec James, c'est lui qui… »

« Quand tu cesseras d'être un crétin d'abruti complètement aveugle, tu auras le droit de retourner dans ce dortoir. En attendant, j'espère pour toi que James n'est pas encore mort à cause de ta stupidité légendaire. »

Et sur ses bonnes paroles, Rémus le mit littéralement à la porte.

Sirius était des plus perplexes. Déjà qu'il ne comprenait plus James depuis des semaines, si maintenant Rémus s'y mettait, il n'était pas dans la panade. Bon, s'il voulait dormir dans son lit il avait intérêt à retrouver son ex meilleur ami dans les meilleurs délais. Il ne pensait que le brun à lunettes face une bêtise du genre de ce que Rémus suggérait, mais un doute s'était insinué en lui. Il avait tout de même une petite idée de l'endroit où il pourrait trouver son ami. Après tout ils avaient toujours un défi en cours.

Pendant ce temps, James était en effet au bord du lac, en train de peser le pour et le contre de toutes les techniques qu'il avait pu trouver dans les livres de la bibliothèque pour respirer sous l'eau. Il finit par se décider sur le sort de 'tête-en-bulle' qui était le moins contraignant de son avis.

Il délaissa ses vêtements les plus encombrants sur la rive et s'avançait dans l'immensité sombre. Quand Sirius arriva près du lac, il avait l'eau jusqu'aux épaules.

« James revient » l'appela Sirius. « Il est tard et il fait froid. »

« On a un pari, je te rappelle ! » s'exclama James.

Il commença a brassé pendant quelques mètres avant d'être soudainement attrapé par la cheville.

« Argh… »

Son cri fut soudainement étouffé par l'eau, mais il fut assez clair, pour que Sirius l'entende.

« James » appela-t-il prudemment. « James, si c'est une blague, je te jure qu'elle est de très mauvais goût ! »

Mais James n'apparaissait toujours pas. Et Sirius fut pris d'un doute. Et si James se noyait ? Une certaine panique le gagna à cette idée. Ni d'une ni de deux, il jeta sa robe de Poudlard et sauta dans l'eau. En quelques brasses rapide, il fut à l'endroit où James avait disparu.

« James » appela-t-il, mais le jeune homme ne semblait être nulle part.

« Lumos » invoqua-t-il avant de plonger à nouveau. Mais la lumière de ce sortilège ne parvenait pas à percer les ténèbres de l'eau. Et nulles traces de James.

« Lumus Solaris » invoqua-t-il cette fois. Cette fois la lumière pénétra les tréfonds de l'eau. Le Calamar en pris pour son grade, lui qui n'appréciait absolument pas la lumière. Il lâcha l'étrange bête qui était venu le déranger pendant son repas, et repartit se terrer au fin fond des cavernes sous-marines sans demander son reste.

Sirius le vit, pantin inanimé baladé au grès des courants. Il plongea sans attendre. Il ceintura son ami et repartit directement pour la surface, ses poumons brulant du manque d'air. Enfin, sa tête creva la surface, et il put reprendre une goulée d'oxygène des plus divines. Le plus vite qu'il put, il ramena James sur le rivage sans encombre. Mais le jeune homme ne respirait plus.

« James » appela-t-il en le secouant. Mais cela se révéla infructueux.

Il prit une profonde respiration, et lui pinça le nez avant de lui insuffler son propre souffle entre les lèvres de son meilleur ami. Il répéta l'opération encore deux fois avant que l'autre ne se mette soudainement à tousser et cracher l'eau qu'il avait dans les poumons. La respiration haché et saccadé par des toux intempestives, James repris petit à petit conscience de la réalité, lorsqu'il vit Sirius a ses coté, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer :

« Et dire que je viens de recevoir mon premier et certainement seul baiser de toi, et je n'en n'ai même pas eut conscience. »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais elle n'échappa à Sirius. Dire que celui-ci fut surpris aurait été un euphémisme. Il tombait littéralement des nues. Alors c'était donc ça. Il avait été si stupide, dire qu'il pensait que James lui en voulait au cause de certains gestes qu'il avait eu envers lui contre sa propre volonté. Alors qu'en fait c'était tout le contraire ? Décidé d'en avoir le cœur net, alors que le souffle de James s'était enfin calmé, il se pencha et noua de nouveau ses lèvres aux lèvres de son ami, dans un baiser des plus hésitants. D'abord surpris voir ébahis, James se laissa faire. Puis, une fois qu'il fut sûr de ne pas rêver, il répondit d'abord timidement. Le baiser s'enflamma, et Sirius s'allongea sur James.

« Sirius ? » fit la voix incertaine de James une fois qu'il eut pu récupérer sa bouche. « Tu es sûr ? Tu ne fais pas ça par pitié pour moi, hein ? »

« Chut » lui répondit Sirius. « Si tu savais comme j'ai rêvé de cet instant. »

Très bien, se dit James, les explications viendraient plus tard, pour le moment il ne voulait que profiter de ce que lui offrait Sirius. Il devait certainement s'être noyé, mais la mort était si douce et si enivrante.

« Ho, ne t'inquiète pas tu n'es pas mort » lui susurra Sirius. « Je vais te le prouver »

Et James ne se sentit bien vivant.

« Oh fait, James, tu as perdu ton pari »

James grogna.

« Tu es donc mon esclave, pour le mois prochain »

Sirius lui jeta un regard purement lubrique. Etrangement, ça ne dérangeait plus tellement James d'avoir perdu ce stupide pari. Une vague de chaleur le secoua de part en part aux promesses libidineuses que les yeux de Sirius lui assuraient.

Fin

Alors, ça vous a plût ? N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, qui sais, j'ai peut-être encore une petite surprise dans ma manche pour ce défi…^^


End file.
